


satisfied

by Matsuhanai



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Hamilton References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuhanai/pseuds/Matsuhanai
Summary: ushitmatsu/hamilton au (we know what this means)
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Matsukawa Issei/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	satisfied

,,alright, alright, that's what I'm talking about, now everyone give it up, for the maid of honor, matsukawa issei!" hanamaki screamed at the top of his lungs and held out hand to help matsukawa on the table. 

,,i tose to the groom." the whole room repeated.

,,to the 'bride'." matsukawa said, gesturing with his hands, which made the whole room laught while repeating the word "bride".

,,from your friend." the whole crowd started almost screaming his name and that made hanamaki giggle and he had to lean on matsukawa for support.

,,who is always by your side." that was true, he always stand on oikawa's side, he was always there for him to listen to his rambling about ushijima.

,,to your union." matsukawa toned out the crowd and hanamaki clinging to his side. he just looked deeply into these olive green eyes as they calmly looked back.

,,and the hope that you provide. may you always," his breath hitched, ,,be satisfied."

rewind

,,I remember that night, I might regret that night for the rest of my days." matsukawa looked around, from smiling tōru too blushing kyoutani.

,,I remember these soldier boys, tripping over themselves to win our praise." he needed to chuckle when his eyes landed on kyoutani again. he was occupied by some handsome boy with silver like hair. it was funny to watch usually angry boy be embarrassed by someone like this.

,,I remember that dreamlike candlelight likes a dream that you can't quite place." matsukawa turned around completely, now facing the doors.

,,but ushijima, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face." he was sure he looked like tomato right now, but damn that boy was hot.

,,I have never been the same, intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame," he couldn't keep his eyes of him, he was just gorgeous.

,,and when you said ,,hi" I forgot my dang name, set my heart aflamex every part aflame." he looked away ,,this is not a game."

,,you strike me, as a man who has never been satisfied."

,,I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself."

,,you're like me. I'm never satisfied." ushijima looked away.

,,is that right?" matsukawa raised an eyebrow.

,,I have never been satisfied."

matsukawa shaked his head.

,,my name is matsukawa issei."

,,ushijima wakatoshi."

,,where's your family from?" matsukawa asked and looked at ushijima who awkwardly looked in his glass.

,,unimportant. there's million things I haven't done but," ushijima looked him straight in the eyes ,,just you wait, just you wait."

,,so, so, so, so this is what it feels like, to match with someone at your level, what the hell is the catch?" matsukawa was blushing really hard, he was never this much in love.

,,it's the feeling of the freedom, of seeing the light. it's ben franklin with key and kite! you see it right?" he bumped into kyoutani and wraped his arms around him, with this lovesick face.

,,the conversation lasted two minutes maybe three minutes." kyoutani was amazed, he never seen matsukawa this happy, like ever in his life.

,,everything we said in total agreement, it's a dream and it's a bit of a dance." matsukawa smiled and took kyoutani's hand and spoon him around.

,,a bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. he's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance." kyoutani stopped him with "angry" face.

,,I asked him about his family, did you see his answer? his hands started fidgeting, he looked askance? he's pennisless, he's flying by the seat of his pants, handsome boy, does he know it, peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it. I wanna take him far away from this place." kyoutani rolled his eyes and walked away.

,,then I turn and see my friend's face and he is-"

,,helpless." oikawa was amazed, he couldn't see anyone else. and matsukawa knew he was-

,,helpless." oikawa looked at him, and his eyes were just-

,,helpless."

and matsukawa realized the three fundamental truths at the exact same time.

so he just walked to ushijima, took his hand and started walking away with him.

,,where are you taking me?"

,,I'm about to change your life."

,,then by all means lead the way."

matsukawa wasn't listening to him, his mind was somewhere else.

number one

,,I'm a boy in a world in which my only job is to marry and have children. I'm my fathers only child, so I'm the one who has to social climb for one. so I'm the only one, and the gossip in new york city, is insidious. and ushijima is penniless, ha, that doesn't mean I want him any less.

,,oikawa tōru, is pleasure to meet you."

,,oh, oikawa?" ushijima remembered that matsukawa mentioned him in one of his stories.

,,my friend."

number two

he's after me 'cause I'm matsukawa, that elevetes his status, I'd have to be naive to set that aside. maybe that's why I introduced him to oikawa, now that's his "bride". nice going issei, he was right, you will never be satisfied.

,,thank you for all you're service."

,,if it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."

matsukawa smiled.

,,I'll leave you to it."

number three

I know oikawa, like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. if i tell him that j love him, he'd be silently resigned. he'd be mine. he would say "I'm fine", he'd be lying.

matsukawa walked to the balcony, and started to whisper to himself.

,,but when I fantasize at night, it's ushijima's eyes, as I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly," he looked back inside to see ushijima and oikawa slowly dancing.

,,at least my dear tōru is his "wife". at least I keep his eyes in my life."

-

matsukawa blinked and looked around the room. everyone was looking at him, so he cleared his throat and continued.

,,to the groom!" he screamed and everyone started repeating again.

,,to the 'bride'!" he winked at oikawa, who just blushed and looked away. he slowly jumped off the table and made his way to ushijima.

,,from your friend!" he smiled at ushijima and he just looked back at him, wide eyed.

,,who is always by your side." he whisper in his ear, and ushijima's eyes become more wide eyed.

,,to your union!" he quickly hugged oikawa and kissed his cheek.

,,and the hope that you provide!" he backed away.

,,may you always."

,,be satisfied." he whispered. oikawa looked at him confused and ushijima just opened his mouth and then closed it again.

and matsukawa run. he just run away.  
when he finally turned around the corner, he broke down.

,,and I know," tears started streaming down his cheeks ,,he'll be happy as his husband. and I know," he looked back at the wedding, to see ushijima and oikawa slowly dancing together, again.

,,he will never be satisfied, I will never be satisfied."

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried, okay? kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
